Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 1 6
| Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Carlos Pacheco | CoverArtist2 = Dexter Vines | CoverArtist3 = Laura Martin | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = You think this is what I wanted? Lying here with a hole in my chest? Sixty-four and no happy memories? The only thing that lured me out of retirement was the idea of a machine that could change everything. That's all I wanted the Cosmic Cube for. Not to rule the world or any of that crap. I wanted to turn back time and make things different. I wanted my father to come home from the war and marry my mother. I wanted us to be a family. I wanted to have a different life. Be something better... Is that really too much to ask? To be happy for once? | Speaker = Red Skull | StoryTitle1 = The Next Generation - Part Six | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Sana Amanat | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Justin Timberlake * * * * Hawkeye's children * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** **** S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House (Location: classified) *** **** *** *** **** ** Items: * * * , and * and * * * The Lord of the Rings Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = It's the Avengers vs the Red Skull and the stakes are way up. With the Cosmic Cube in hand, the Red Skull is invincible... Actually, no he's not. After tormenting the Avengers, Captain America teleports his way to Alaska with his tele-plane. The Red Skull brings Cap down, but Cap manages to teleport his ship where the Red Skull is standing, impaling the Red Skull. Later, the Skull's mother, Gail, gives her final goodbyes. After that, Red Wasp shoots Red Skull in the head and ends everyone's suffering. That night, Gregory Stark is talking with Nick Fury. Greg explains that he knows Fury hired the Red Skull, so he could make a Black OPS team, and just like what happened the last time Fury made his Black OPS team, he became head of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Solicit = Like father like long-lost psychotic son? Not quite! Looks like this anticipated Father-Son reunion will result in bullets instead of tears! Will the Avengers get there in time to keep Captain America and Red Skull from blowing themselves away and the world in the process? Hold on to your masks! The wildly entertaining team-up of MARK MILLAR (ULTIMATES) and CARLOS PACHECO (AVENGERS FOREVER) bring you the exhilarating conclusion of ULTIMATE COMICS AVENGERS: THE NEXT GENERATION! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}